


Even if I have to drag you there

by RedHorse



Series: Sirry Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Grimmauld Place, Established Relationship, M/M, healer trainee!Harry, layabout rich person!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse/pseuds/RedHorse
Summary: Sirry fluff AU: It's been a long day at Healer training, and Harry can't wait to return to his sugar daddy husband to relax. If you want to take this in a more smutty direction: Good thing Lord Black knows just how to calm his significant other (d/s undertones)





	Even if I have to drag you there

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://hiredhorse.tumblr.com) where I'd love to receive your Sirry prompts! <3
> 
> Now posted here to advertise a [Sirry Fest on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SirryFest)! Consider prompting and/or claiming any time between now and July 31 2019!

Harry had never figured out how to keep the door from slamming behind him when he came in. Grimmauld Place generally seemed to like him—or at least to have grudgingly accepted him—but it still expressed its opinion from time to time.

 

He tugged the hem of his robes loose from where they’d been caught in the swiftly-closing door. He looked up just in time to see Sirius coming down the stairs, barefooted and wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else.

 

Harry wanted to leer, but he was too tired. So he yawned, feeling his jaw crack, and rubbed his eyes. “Hi, Sirius.” 

 

Sirius muttered as he took Harry’s messenger bag off his shoulder and tugged off his outer robe. Harry’s nose was at the same level as the hollow of Sirius’ throat. He thought of licking it—but no, still too tired. 

 

“Remind me why they want to keep you so late?” 

 

“Funny thing, but people get sick and hurt even outside of ordinary business hours.” 

 

Sirius snorted, setting Harry’s things aside so he could put an arm around his waist. 

 

“You didn’t have to wait up,” Harry pointed out, sliding his arm around Sirius in return with a barely-repressed shudder at the feel of Sirius’ lean waist. They’d been together almost six months, but it still felt new to Harry. What was six months of being allowed to touch, when he’d fantasized about Sirius for so long before that?

 

“Well,” Sirius drawled. “I  _ do _ have a very early morning tomorrow, being rich and important.”

 

“How could I forget that I’m at the service of  _ Lord Black _ ,” Harry said with mock-deference, attempting a bow. It was almost impossible with their arms wound around one another. But Sirius chuckled, which was the point. “Well, maybe you can be late for—what? Sitting around counting your gold?”

 

“Excuse me,” Sirius shot back. “I’ll be sitting around watching  _ other people  _ count my gold, thank you very much.”

 

Sirius started to lead Harry toward the stairs, but Harry pulled back, frowning.

 

“I need to review that chapter on Acromantula venom. We have a patient who could…”

 

“What? No. You’re going to bed.” Sirius’ grip turned vice-tight on Harry’s wrist. Harry looked up at him in surprise.

 

“Oh?” Harry asked softly, the tendons in his forearm standing out as he strained reflexively against Sirius’ firm hold.

 

“Yes,” Sirius said, his voice hushed and an octave lower than it had been a moment before. “Even if I have to drag you there and tie you to it.”

 

Exhaustion forgotten, Harry took a step closer so he could mouth that spot on Sirius’ throat that had tempted him a minute ago by the door. Sirius still held his wrist and Harry could already feel the bruise. “Like I said, I’m at your service.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As the note read above, if you're into the ship check out our summer-themed [Sirry Fest on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SirryFest)! Consider prompting and/or claiming any time between now and July 31 2019!


End file.
